The present invention relates to concentrates of cells of a Lactobacillus having the essential identifying characteristics of Lactobacillus sp. NRRL-B-15,036 which are useful for fermenting foods, particularly meat. The new strain ferments dextrose, but not lactose or sucrose, to produce lactic acid in the food.